too bad, but it's too sweet
by chimtozzi
Summary: Jungkook bersumpah, ia tidak mau sok-sokan jadi mak comblang lagi, karena Taehyung sekarang tidak henti-hentinya menyampahi chat dan menelponnya random di tengah malam hanya untuk bilang, "Sumpah, Yoongi-hyung lucu banget. Pengen gigit." ― Apa faedahnya! [ BTS ; crack. bff!taekook. taegi. side!jikook ] 2/3
1. part 1

**too bad, but it's too sweet** ― **1/3**

 **warning:** attempt in crack but failed anyway. chimtozzi's dirty jokes™. tolong jangan dipikir serius-serius.  
 **disclaimer:** i own nothing but plot. apa yang ada dalam fanfiksi biarlah tetap menjadi fiksi.

* * *

Semua terjadi sejak Taehyung menginvasi apartemennya dengan mata bengkak, mulut yang belepotan darah dan pakaian compang-camping seperti habis dibantai satu lawan lima oleh geng sebelah. Jungkook yang saat itu sedang fokus main _Overwatch_ sambil mengunyah kripik kaya micin di balik selimut tebal langsung berteriak heboh dan berputar-putar mencari seperangkat obat. Taehyung memang penampilannya tergolong garang; tatapan tajam mengintimidasi, rambut dicat ungu dengan _styling_ badai, jaket plus celana kulit bergengsi, sampai jajaran tindik di telinga. Jangan lupa gemerincing anting panjang yang terdengar tiap doi melangkahkan kaki. Siapapun yang berhadapan dengannya pertama kali pasti akan terkesiap, tidak mau menatap terlalu lama karena takut terjadi apa-apa (meski ada saja spesies langka yang malah mengejar-ngejar dan bilang _'Sakiti saja aku, Oppa!'_ ― aduh, mengingatnya saja bikin Jungkook bergidik ngeri). Tapi ya, bukan berarti Taehyung tipe yang nekat untuk menghadapi geng motor di daerah mereka sendirian. Orang-orang itu terkenal super sensi dan beringas kalau udah dikompor-kompori, mana mungkin sih Taehyung yang itu tiba-tiba mancing perkara. Masalahnya, kalau bukan karena geng sebelah, kenapa ia bisa datang dalam keadaan K.O begini?

Benar saja, setelah Jungkook kelar membersihkan luka dan memasang kasa di beberapa bagian yang menodai muka ganteng Taehyung, doi mulai nangis gulung-gulung sambil memeluk bantal terdekat. Ingusnya meluber dan Jungkook langsung memencet tombol _abort mission_. Keinginannya untuk meminjamkan kaos putih kesayangan hilang ditelan bumi. Mau puk-puk segan, peluk pun tak mau. Jadi selama beberapa menit ia membiarkan teman mainnya itu membanjiri lantai dengan air mata (sayang sekali doi bukan duyung, seenggaknya Jungkook kan bisa panen mutiara). Penantiannya cukup membuahkan hasil; tanpa harus dilempar banyak pertanyaan lebih dulu, Taehyung mendekatinya pelan dan bersiap-siap membuka sesi curhat. Jungkook sudah biasa jadi tempat sampah emosi meski sadar diri bukan pendengar dan pemberi saran terbaik, ia hanya bisa menyiapkan sapu dan kaki untuk menendang bokong Taehyung kalau yang bersangkutan mengaku sudah bikin gara-gara.

"… Aku diputusin. Aku harus gimana?"

Bentar.

Jungkook korek-korek kuping dan meminta Taehyung mengulang pertanyaannya barusan. Oke, ia diputus dan bingung harus ngapain. Alias minta saran gimana biar nggak patah hati berkepanjangan karena ia sudah menjadi korban (" _Percayalah! Dia yang nembak aku duluan dan bikin aku terhipnotis sampai akhirnya jatuh hati beneran. Kenapa ujungnya dia yang bilang kalau aku orang yang membosankan!_ ") Hmm sayangnya Jungkook sendiri nggak ahli-ahli soal percintaan. Dua tahun bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan seseorang nan jauh di sana sudah termasuk ngenes nggak? Dahulu kala memang ia pernah berkencan dengan seseorang, tapi tidak berlangsung lama. Hehe, cuma seminggu karena ternyata si pacar punya sosok idaman lain, makanya tidak merasa bersalah waktu tercyduk sedang bermesra dengan orang ketiga. Ya, biarlah fragmen jelek itu terhapus dengan sendirinya, masalah berikutnya ini lebih penting … memang Taehyung pernah punya pacar? Seingat Jungkook, selama lima tahun pertemanan mereka, Taehyung masih sesosok jomblo yang sabar menunggu kedatangan ~ _Dia yang Berasal dari Bintang_ ~ alias kode keduanya untuk menyensor istilah kekasih yang ditakdirkan. Harusnya _Hyung_ satu itu mengajaknya _party_ atau traktiran begitu terbebas dari kesendirian. Ia pun mencium bau-bau pengkhianatan.

"Kamu nggak pernah cerita ke aku soal pacarmu, Hyung."

"Lho? Kan udah lama?"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Uhm, sebulan kali ya."

"…."

Hari itu, Taehyung diusir paksa oleh pemilik kamar nomor 304 karena sebab-sebab berikut: 1) sudah membuat khawatir karena datang dengan kondisi tidak karuan, padahal pelapor sudah berasumsi macam-macam, ternyata terdakwa habis menangis seharian sampai matanya bengkak ( _"Dasar lemah! Emang situ habis nonton Anohana!"_ ) 2) sudah minum-minum secara berlebihan sampai membahayakan diri sendiri. Gimana ceritanya masih terkategori sadar sejahtera, kalau sudah sempet nabrak tiang listrik dua kali dan terperosok comberan. Untung doi tidak sedang naik mobil dan mengacaukan jalan yang tenang, ia bisa langsung digiring ke kantor polisi terdekat, 3) dengan santainya bilang punya pacar sejak sebulan lalu. Walau sampai akhir pelapor tidak tahu secara spesifik sosok mana yang mau-maunya mengencani Kim 'garang luarnya aja' Taehyung, tetap saja fakta ini sangat mengganggu. Apalagi terdakwa selalu koar-koar akan mengajaknya makan _lamb skewers_ begitu berhasil merebut hati gebetan (yang daftarnya sendiri begitu panjang, nggak pernah naik level menjadi pasangan).

"Jungkookie, kau harapan terakhirku! Tolonglah hamba yang merana ini!" ― Ujar Taehyung keras-keras, sebelum dilempar sandal oleh Jungkook sebagai peringatan untuk tidak mengganggu tetangga malam-malam.

"Pulang saja sana dan jangan kembali lagi!"

"Pliiis. Tambal hati aku yang bolong ini!" Percakapan mereka di luar pintu semakin terdengar salah begitu Taehyung terduduk pasrah dan memegangi dada sebelah kirinya dengan dramatis. Jungkook yang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang terlihat seperti tante antagonis di roman picisan daripada kawan yang lelah karena kebaikannya telah dimanfaatkan. Di saat-saat beginilah Jungkook ingin instropeksi diri dan reevaluasi pilihan-pilihannya dalam hidup. Kenapa dulu ia mau saja diajak main oleh senior yang menurutnya sangat keren dan dewasa kalau kenyataannya ia malah jadi _babysitter_ tak berbayar. Iya, Kim Taehyung yang dulu disebut-sebut sebagai berandal di sekolah itu, setelah didekati ternyata hanya sesosok bayi yang sentimental. Bukannya Jungkook ingin mengaku sebagai lelaki paling waras dan mengayomi di lingkaran pertemanannya (kadang ada saja yang bilang ia dan Taehyung sebenarnya sama-sama bayi ― idih, ogah), tapi orang-orang harus membuka mata lebar-lebar agar sadar kalau hati Taehyung selembut permen kapas. Meski penampilannya sudah seperti preman yang siap nonjok kalau tidak diberi uang buat foya-foya, Taehyung adalah tipe yang bakal lari mendekat begitu tahu ada anak anjing sedang tersesat.

"Bantu aku buat move on," belum sempat Jungkook menolak tegas disertai ceramah singkat tentang _'situ laki harus bisa bangkit dengan kaki sendiri!'_ , Taehyung berkedip-kedip penuh arti, membuat Jungkook merasa sudah dihujani bom lewat sebuah penawaran yang mengguncang ―

"Nanti kubantu buat deketin Jiminie, ya?"

 _Fuck._

 _This._

 _Shit._

 _._

* * *

.

"Kook, ini maksudnya apa?"

Adalah normal bagi seseorang untuk bertanya-tanya ketika dihadapkan dengan satu album foto berisi wajah orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Kalau jadi Taehyung, Jungkook pun akan bingung. Ia sedang ingin dibantu biar patah hatinya hilang atau setidaknya dialihkan menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan, kok malah dikasih album. Harusnya kan diajak main game, _hang out_ , nonton film, makan-makan sambil bertukar cerita lucu, seperti yang standar dilakukan saat salah satu dari mereka terjebak perasaan negatif. Sebenarnya Jungkook sendiri tidak yakin metode ini akan berhasil, tapi Seokjin-hyung ― pemilik kafe tempat ia nongkrong sehari-hari, sudah memberi _voucher_ makan gratis selama sepekan sebagai jaminan kalau saran-saran yang diberikannya meleset atau malah gagal (padahal biasanya mas-mas itu pelitnya bikin ngelus dada). Ya maaf lho kalau Jungkook murah sekali, dikasih gratisan langsung percaya. Daripada pusing nyobain berbagai cara agar seseorang bisa lupain sang mantan, mending nanya yang kelihatannya lebih ahli, kan? Memang, ia belum akrab-akrab banget sama Seokjin-hyung, biasanya paling ngobrol masalah keluarga atau kerjaan secara umum. Tapi ia sering memergoki si Mas dicurhati beragam orang kalau lagi duduk di kursi pengunjung setelah keliling ngecek kondisi kafe. Jadi asumsi Jungkook, ia kandidat terbaik yang bisa diajak diskusi dalam waktu singkat, tanpa perlu kenalan dulu atau jabarin panjang lebar.

(Bukannya Jungkook juga ingin cepet-cepet dibantu pdkt sama Jimin ya. Bukan.)

"Hyung pilih salah satu aja yang ada di foto, nanti kukenalin … dan kuusahain kalian bisa kencan bareng, gitu."

"Tunggu ― KAMU MAU JODOHIN SAYA?!"

"Iya. Mereka bilang cara terbaik buat menghilangkan bayangan mantan adalah … cari yang baru?"

Jungkook tahu sebenarnya Taehyung mudah sekali tertarik dengan orang, sampai bisa menandai dalam benak tipe-tipe kesukaan kawannya itu seperti apa ― meski kadang seleranya di luar dugaan. Pertanyaannya itu: apa iya orang lain juga sama mudahnya tertarik pada Taehyung? Seokjin sempat berkomentar soal penampilannya yang membuat siapapun melambaikan tangan, padahal kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, muka Taehyung itu gak kalah ganteng sama aktor nasional. Hanya perlu dikurangin _make up_ gelap dan frekuensi menautkan alis (astaga, Taehyung itu kena rabun jauh, sudah berkali-kali Jungkook ingetin buat periksa dan beli kacamata, eh malah dibiarin. Jatuhnya bikin orang lain was-was tiap doi nyoba fokusin pandangan, kan).

Terus, rata-rata yang pernah deketin Taehyung itu orangnya aneh-aneh, pasti punya catatan sebagai pemain atau kalau nggak, pernah melakukan tindak kejahatan. Entah itu berbuat mesum, atau ngutilin dompet. Nggak tahu ya, apa mereka pikir Taehyung ini _tough guy_ yang siap menjadi _daddy_ ― tempat 'tuk bersandar dan melarikan diri? Jadinya main sikat aja? Dasar kampret. Untung Taehyung masih diberi anugerah berupa kawan-kawan yang peduli dan sensitif seperti Jungkook dan Jimin. Keduanya selalu siap bertindak sebagai pembasmi parasit, uhuk, meskipun cara mereka buat nunjukkin perhatian jelas berbeda karena yang satu memantau dari jauh, sementara yang lain bertemu hampir tiap hari. Dalam hati Jungkook bertanya-tanya, apa Jimin juga kecolongan soal ini, alias nggak tahu kalau kawan baiknya sempat berpacaran selama sebulan. Ia yang sering dijadiin tempat curhat aja dilewatin, apalagi yang udah lama nggak ketemu karena studi (' _damn, Hyung_ , kenapa kamu nggak kuliah di sini-sini aja!' Jungkook cuman bisa menangisi kisah cintanya yang tidak eksis).

Atas alasan-alasan itulah, Jungkook memutuskan untuk membuat daftar orang-orang yang ia kenal dan berpotensi menjadi penunjuk jalan yang lurus bagi _Hyung_ -nya tersayang. Tapi ia nggak bakal bilang-bilang soal ini, takutnya nanti Taehyung paranoid dan merasa bakal diawasi 24/7. Padahal maksudnya memang demikian. Jungkook masih punya sisi malaikat, tidak mau menyerahkan Taehyung begitu saja buat orang yang harus ditelisik dulu asal usulnya. Tidak mau juga melihat kawannya tersakiti dan mulai menggangu ketenangan hidup, apalagi sampai cerita ke Jimin ia berakhir seperti ini karena Jungkook tidak bantuin apa-apa! Haha, bagus sekali. Ia pun melakukan riset selama seminggu penuh secara sukarela, dengan bantuan Seokjin-hyung di beberapa sisi, sampai akhirnya mendapatkan 20 profil yang diwakilkan oleh sebuah foto. Heran, ia berasa jadi mak comblangnya gadis-gadis zaman dahulu kala. Beberapa foto ia ambil dari sosial media dan folder kerjanya, tapi ia menjelaskan pada Taehyung dengan muka serius kalau foto sekaligus informasi tentang orang-orang ini ia dapatkan secara eksklusif dari agen perjodohan, yakinlah tidak akan mengecewakan.

"Kamu yakin mereka yang di sini ini mau sama aku?" tanya Taehyung begitu mulai membolak-balik halaman dan mengamati satu per satu muka yang terpajang. ' _Apa gunanya aku riset, qaqa,'_ batin Jungkook sambil mengingat bagaimana proses panjangnya mendapatkan nama-nama pilihan. Setelah mendapatkan arahan dari Seokjin-hyung, ia langsung duduk di depan pc untuk mengecek siapa saja yang ia kenal secara personal di sosial media atau terlibat dalam kehidupannya sehari-hari. Teman main Jungkook lumayan banyak, tapi jelas tidak semua menerima preferensi Taehyung. makanya, si _Hyung_ ini harus banyak-banyak bersyukur karena Jungkook sangat telaten dalam mencatat nama, mengecek situasi kondisi, mengingat-ingat fakta, sampai mengeliminasi calon. Jauh lebih enak kan daripada mantengin situs kencan, _stalking_ seseorang yang masih belum jelas wujud dan pribadinya?

Jungkook sempat kepikiran buat masukin profil beberapa teman yang sudah dikenal Taehyung, tapi khawatirnya doi sudah punya prasangka-prasangka tertentu yang menghalangi terbentuknya sebuah _chemistry_ ― kata Seokjin-hyung. Meski tidak ada yang tahu takdir mau berkata apa, jaga-jaga apa salahnya. Jungkook pun mempertebal batas antara calon teman baik dan calon pacar, menghindari beberapa nama teman dahulu dan menggantinya dengan orang lain yang sama-sama bisa dipercaya. Kalaupun nanti tidak ada yang cocok, ia langsung saja nawarin Taehyung buat kenalan dengan seseorang tanpa didahului formalitas semacam ini. Lagian kalau ditanyain kenapa nggak pakai jasa agen perjodohan yang sama buat dirinya sendiri, nanti Jungkook ujungnya bingung dan membeberkan semua kedok. Biarin deh, gagal bukan berarti apes, justru ada keberuntungan lain yang menunggu (baca: makan gratis).

"Nggak yakin seratus persen mau diajak kencan dan berhubungan lebih serius. Tapi aku tahu pastikan mereka ga bakal lari atau ngomong jelek tentang kamu, Hyung."

"Oh, Kookie kecilku yang baik hati." Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan mata berkilauan. Jungkooknya sih senyum-senyum aja. Yang minta tolong sampai merengek-rengek siapa yha. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri, Jungkook selalu punya _soft spot_ buat Taehyung, sesering apapun ia dibikin sebel dan pusing. Tidak semua harus tentang mendekati gebetan ― sungguh, ia saja baru kenal Jimin setelah tiga tahun berteman dengan Taehyung, jadi kalau ada yang bilang ia berteman dan melakukan segala sesuatu karena kepentingan, bukan karena panggilan hati yang sudah saling nyaman, sini Jungkook ceburin ke laut. Begini-begini ia juga berkali-kali dibantu oleh Taehyung; hubungan mereka terjaga seiring banyaknya permintaan tolong dan ucapan terima kasih yang tulus.

"Omong-omong, Jiminie mau mampir ke Korea tahun baru nanti. Dia sering upload story di Instagram tuh, kamu nggak pernah cek?"

"Kucek tiap hari."

"Gitu gamau nge-dm? Atau add Kakao-nya gitu? Kan udah kukasih kontak personalnya dari zaman kapan."

"…."

Nah kan, soal blak-blakan dan mengekspresikan diri, Jungkook kalah jauh. Ia butuh banyak-banyak didorong agar bisa akrab dengan seseorang, mendapat sesuatu yang ia impikan, atau sesimpel mencoba pengalaman baru. Keberadaan Taehyung di sampingnya perlahan membuat diri makin berani dan berkembang, tapi kalau diminta menghubungi Park Jimin sekarang juga ya Jungkook tetep mikir keras dulu. Kadang anak satu ini kepalanya memang batu, alasannya juga macam-macam; bingung nggak punya topik lah, takut dikira penguntit lah, ngapain nanya-nanya kabar kalau ketemuan langsung aja ga pernah. Singkatnya: doi nggak pede dan nggak siap. Maklum, Jungkook ini kenal Jimin cuman lewat cerita-cerita Taehyung aja. Dulu ia sempat mengira Taehyung tidak punya teman akrab selain dirinya, ternyata malah punya teman ngobrol sejak masih minum dot. Keduanya nyaris tidak terpisah, sayang sekali pada satu waktu ― saat lagi seneng-senengnya mereka lulus SMP, Jimin harus ikut keluarganya pindah ke negeri orang. tak ingin kehilangan arah dan tujuan, akhirnya mereka selalu menyempatkan untuk ngobrol lewat telpon, _video call_ atau bertukar pesan hingga sekarang. belakangan Taehyung baru tahu kalau keluarga Jimin sudah balik ke kampung halaman, sedangkan kawannya tetap tinggal untuk menimba ilmu. Hatinya ikut teriris tiap nguping percakapan emosional mereka, tapi justru momen-momen seperti itu yang menumbuhkan bibit protektif pada Taehyung, sekaligus rasa penasaran terhadap sosok Jimin.

Uh, baiklah, biarkan Jungkook membuka instagram dan melihat foto-foto akun pjm1310 lagi buat ngobatin kangen. Definisi sukanya pada Jimin memang abstrak dan sedikit membingungkan. Cukup mendengar suara dan melihat penampakannya dari layar saja sudah bikin deg-degan, kriminalitas macam apa ini. Ia berasa seperti gadis muda yang memuja idol, ingin pingsan padahal cuman lihat _low quality fancam_. Tak disangka-sangka, kangennya langsung terjawab dengan penampakan video pendek Jimin di bagian teratas _feed_. Ia terlihat sedang bermain-main dengan teman kampusnya, saling mengejar di sebuah ruang baca. Oh sungguh ia iri, ingin menjemput dan _Say Hi_. Sayang sekali ia cuman seonggok kentang yang tidak bakal ternotis.

 _Brak._

Iya, iya. Jungkook tahu. Ia juga pengen lempar hape dan menggelinding.

"Jeonjungkookplisdiatipekubangetplisplissssss."

 _Eh._

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar _handphone_ dan mendapati Taehyung sedang menggenggamkan tangan di dada sambil menutup mata syahdu. Bibirnya komat-kamit mengucapkan sesuatu dengan cepat seperti sedang merapal mantra. Ia tidak mendengar jelas apa yang barusan ia ucapkan, tapi album berisi foto calon gebetan dan partner kencan yang jatuh ― beberapa sampai keluar dari kantong, berceceran di bawah meja, menandakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Bisa-bisanya album dibuang spontan, padahal sudah susah-susah ia susun. Fine. Maunya sih pura-pura bete, tapi Jungkook kemudian mendapat serangan tatapan penuh harap. Ya, mata lebar yang persis seperti anak anjing sedang ingin diajak main itu ― tolong dikondisikan.

"Kenapa, hyung?"

"Aku, sudah menemukannya, The Love of My Life."

Oh.

Kalimat sakti itu.

Kalimat yang selalu Taehyung ucapkan saat menemukan target baru. Sekalipun doi menambahkannya dengan ' _Ini beneran yang kucari-cari selama ini!_ ' dan bersumpah akan mengerahkan berbagai cara untuk menyatukan dua hati, ujungnya pasti nggantung ― nggak bakal terealisasi. Dalam keadaan normal, Jungkook akan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, dengerin aja apapun yang Taehyung kobarkan. Tapi karena ini adalah misi khusus, ia berusaha jadi konsultan kalem, siap mempertemukan klien dengan seseorang yang beruntung di luar sana. Bukan sarkasme, ia berharap seseorang ini tadi benar-benar bisa membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Toh daftar calon sudah melesati proses seleksi, ia cukup mengenalkan dan menjadwalkan kencan saja kan, nantinya?

"Hmm jadi siapa pria pilihan kali ini?" Jungkook tidak melewatkan bagaimana Taehyung mengambil kembali album foto yang terjatuh dengan hati-hati, kemudian membalik halaman-halamannya hingga berhenti pada bagian paling belakang.

"Min Yoongi. 26 tahun. Di foto dia yang memakai mahkota bunga dan rambut pink dan ― kemeja berpalet pastel. Estetik."

"Oke. Min Yoongi."

Biar Jungkook catat,

Min.

"Dia terlihat lembut dan menyenangkan sekali. Lucu, seperti marshmallow. Matanya juga cantik seperti my Kkanji. Kamu tahu kan Kook, aku lemah pada segala sesuatu yang … soft! Yang nampak berseberangan dengan style kesukaanku!"

Yoongi.

"Hyung."

Eskpresi Jungkook mendadak berubah dari biasa saja menuju kegelisahan. Senyum tipisnya berganti dengan gigitan bibir.

"Hyung, dia rekan kantorku."

"Wah, benarkah? Lalu?" Taehyung mengantisipasi penjelasan lebih detail, tapi Jungkook malah terlihat seperti korban teror. Ada apa gerangan. gelagatnya semakin aneh ketika menyatukan jemari di depan dada, menunduk pelan dan berdoa memohon keselamatan. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau di saat yang sama, batin Jungkook menjerit pilu, ingin dideportasi dari bumi saja. Rasanya gelinya mendengar kesan Taehyung terhadap calon kencan musnah seketika, begitu tersadarkan kalau Min Yoongi ini bukan sekedar rekan kantor biasa ― yang diajak bercanda secara kasual apalagi digoda. Dia ―

Jungkook menghela napas panjang.

 _Dia Supervisor Aku yang Anu._

 _Mampus._

 _._

* * *

.

"Kan udah kubilang, seleksi dulu baik-baik."

"Hyung, bukannya dia itu nggak layak ― aduh, gimana jelasinnya ya."

"Statusnya sebagai supervisormu di kantor menurutku nggak ada efeknya. Kan yang mau kencan sama dia Taehyung, bukan kamu. Apa dong yang bikin kepikiran?"

Jungkook menggaruk-garuk kepala bingung. Ia dan Seokjin sudah duduk setengah jam di spot langganan untuk membicarakan rencana yang harusnya sudah terlaksana dengan penuh suka cita. Tapi karena klien pertama agen perjodohan abal-abal memilih calon yang ― sedikit sulit, Jungkook jadi mikir apa kali ini dia sudah salah langkah? Atau ini adalah sebuah ujian hidup karena ia sudah terlalu lama jadi anak nakal yang kabur-kaburan ketika ditanya gaji oleh orangtua?

"Min Yoongi orangnya baik," bisik Jungkook, sambil pura-pura batuk agar kegelisahannya tidak terpampang nyata; meski Seokjin paham kalau pelanggan tetap di kafenya itu sedang merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk menghindari dugaan pencemaran nama baik. Jadi ceritanya, Jungkook sudah mengenal Min Yoongi alias pengawas divisi fotografi begitu diterima sebagai bagian dari agensi _advertising_. Buat Jungkook yang selama ini cuma jadi _freelancer_ dan ngatur macem-macem sendirian, masuk dalam lingkaran kerja butuh penyesuaian yang cukup menguras tenaga. Di masa-masa sulitlah ia mengaku beberapa kali mendapat nasihat dari yang bersangkutan. Bila yang lain menyarankannya untuk undur diri, melatih _skill_ dan kerja tim dengan magang di agensi yang lebih besar, Yoongi justru menyuruhnya bertahan dan memperbanyak jam kerja. "Dia semacam tahu aku kesulitan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru, sebesar apapun ambisiku ingin bersanding dengan para fotografer handal."

"Lho bagus kan, dia nggak akan menghakimi Taehyung dengan cara pengamatan seperti itu."

"Makanya aku masukin daftar," ― _selain karena aku tahu dia sedang single dan tidak punya preferensi khusus._ Dua hal itu adalah kriteria standar yang tidak dimiliki banyak kawan di sekitarnya. Jungkook meneguk ludah, kemudian melanjutkan elaborasinya tentang Mas Pengawas. Min Yoongi ini terbilang masih muda, tapi sudah merintis karir sebagai fotografer lepas sejak sekolah. Lulus dari kampus seni yang bergengsi, sempat magang juga di beberapa agensi _branding_ dan _advertising_ , sebelum akhirnya direkrut jadi pegawai tetap di sebuah agensi yang sedang berkembang, ya, tempat Jungkook menimba ilmu dan mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang kini. Bila Jungkook mengaku sebagai penikmat tema-tema sosial dan kultural, Yoongi sangat antusias bila agensi mendapat klien yang terlibat dalam bidang _fashion_ dan musik.

"Orangnya menonjol sekali, Hyung. Saking menonjolnya sampai kebal diomongin orang." Rasanya Jungkook sudah tak bisa menghitung berapa kali pengawasnya itu merubah warna rambut dan mengutak-atik _style_ pakaian. Nampaknya ia selalu mengikuti tren musim, tahu selera _netizen_ dan pendapat dari para kritikus. Kalau soal ini Jungkook tidak yakin Yoongi akan mengapresiasi penampilan Taehyung, kecuali kawannya satu itu memutuskan untuk kencan dengan kaos putih polos dan rambut jatuh. Taehyung yang culun lebih terlihat natural dibanding Taehyung versi nakal. Tapi yakinlah, Jungkook lebih mengkhawatirkan masalah lain; masalah yang cukup krusial dan mengguncang. Yang mendadak membuatnya bingung harus ke mana memberi arahan dan sederet peringatan, Taehyung atau Yoongi duluan?

"Tunggu," sela Seokjin, menginterupsi sesi nikmatnya menyeruput kopi, "Yoongi yang kamu ceritakan ini … jangan-jangan teman kantor yang suka banget dengan warna pastel itu? Yang kadang-kadang datang ke kantor memakai mahkota bunga, celana pendek dan suspender?"

"Iya."

"Yang selalu bawa boneka Barbie dan kadang-kadang anjing lucu dengan kostum renda?"

"IYA."

"The Infamous Pastel Boy?"

"TEPAT SEKALI."

Pada momen ini, Jungkook bersyukur punya Seokjin sebagai teman berbagi. Meski mereka belum sampai taraf saling menginvasi kamar satu sama lain, main game, nonton film dan ketiduran di lantai bareng, atau ngomongin aib-aib tertentu, setidaknya Seokjin banyak tahu soal keluh kesahnya sebagai budak korporat dan dikelilingi kawan-kawan yang anti-mainstream. Maunya sih meniti karir sebagai _entrepreneur_ sejati dan bergaul dengan sesama orang elit, tapi namanya juga manusia, omongannya gak bisa dijagain. Jungkook ingin tertawa hambar, tapi ia kembali ingat ada dua orang yang akan dijadwalkan untuk bertemu. Dua orang yang sama-sama susah mau dilepas sendiri tanpa membuat onar sekitar (Yak ini berlebihan, tapi Jungkook bisa membayangkan para pejalan kaki ternganga saat melihat _Taehyung yang itu_ dan _Yoongi yang itu_ , berjalan berdampingan). Ia sudah menebak Taehyung bakal milih calon yang punya perawakan gemas dan lucu, seperti bang Jihoon dari agensi sebelah atau bang Kyungsoo, _scriptwriter_ di kantornya. Ternyata Yoongi malah jadi nomer satu. Jungkook langsung mengibarkan bendera SOS.

"Tapi selama ini kamu lihat dia dari sudut pandangmu aja, kan. Sama asumsi-asumsi orang-orang kantor. Siapa tahu dia di luar nggak seperti yang ditakutkan." _Memang kamu pernah main ke rumahnya dan lihat bagaimana ia bergaul dengan tetangga?_ Wow, pertanyaan Seokjin langsung menapar sisi-sisi sok tahunya. _Hyung_ satu itu tidak menyalahkan proses seleksi lagi sekarang, justru mempertanyakan kenapa ia ragu dengan orang-orang yang sudah terseleksi.

"… Bener." Jungkook melipat tangan dan memandangi langit-langit. Masih banyak yang tidak ia ketahui soal pengawasnya itu, terutama kehidupan personalnya di luar kantor. Gosip-gosip yang beredar mengatakan kalau Yoongi itu mudah terobsesi pada sesuatu dan sulit lepas bila sudah klik, seperti yang terjadi pada warna pastel dan _fashion_ secara umum. Sebelumnya ia bilang kalau Yoongi suka mengganti warna rambut dan _style_ pakaian, sebenarnya itu jarang diterapkan pada dirinya sendiri ― namun pada boneka Barbie kesayangan yang dipanggilnya _Seoltang_ , _My Sugar Baby_. Yoongi-nya sih loyal terhadap beraneka motif kemeja dan paduan atas-bawah, asalkan semua masih masuk dalam palet warna pastel. Dari kacamata Jungkook, obsesi yang seperti ini sedikit menyeramkan, apalagi ia pernah dengar kalau Yoongi bisa menghabisi siapa saja yang menghilangkan Seoltangie atau mengejek _style_ yang ia terapkan untuk 'gadisnya'. Tapi, selama setahun lebih bekerja di satu atap, ia tidak ingat Yoongi melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan? Paling-paling marah karena kerjaan anak buah gak selesai-selesai atau hasilnya ngasal. Ya kalau ini sih normal banget.

Lalu apa yang sebenarnya ia khawatirkan? Taehyung gak bisa menghadapi sisi tegas Yoongi di balik penampilannya yang lembut? Yoongi gak tahan denger Taehyung yang super bawel di balik penampilannya yang garang? Lah itu kan urusan mereka sendiri nanti. Mereka adalah sepasang pria dewasa dan ia bukan _babysitter_! Ia cuma perantara yang kebetulan tak sanggup menolak saat ada yang meminta tolong. Duh, saatnya Jungkook mengesampingkan sisi-sisi negatif dulu dan fokus pada kelebihan-kelebihan yang (semoga) akan mengantarkan keduanya pada kebahagiaan haqiqi.

"Yaudah deh, Hyung. Gapapa. Aku mencoba membesarkan hati dan pasrah mereka bakal gimana nantinya. Pokok kita udah berusaha." Lha iya, kemarin-kemarin padahal sudah sempat cuek bebek, membiarkan waktu yang akan menjawab semua.

"Gitu dong. Kamu jangan kebanyakan lihat sisi negatif dan merasa terbebani. Kayak gini nih yang bikin kamu ga punya pacar!"

"HYUNG!" Jungkook spontan memukul lengan Seokjin dengan buku catatan yang ia bawa kemana-mana (buat pengingat jadwal, nandain proses kerjaan, dan daftar belanjaan). Mukanya sudah semerah selai stroberi pancake yang ia makan pagi ini. Tumben banget lho Jeon Jungkook bisa tersipu, biasanya muka _default_ -nya melongo sambil mikir jauh. "Aku nggak mau dikatain sama korban curhatzone!"

"Dengar, aku bisa aja macarin mereka kapan saja, adik kecil. Bahkan merebut hatimu? Hohoho, semua tergantung aku," goda Seokjin sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Siyal, padahal Jungkook mau berterima kasih karena mas-mas satu ini sudah banyak membantu dari sisi teknis sampai dukungan mental. Ia sempat mengira Seokjin punya sisi super bijak; menghadapi masalah dengan kepala dingin dan mengedepankan diskusi secara kekeluargaan. Ternyata doi tetaplah sosok yang suka godain anak orang sambil lempar lelucon tidak sehat. Untung hari ini ia tidak memergokinya melempar cium jauh ke para pengunjung kafe. Kalau terjadi, Jungkook tidak mau bayar kopi dengan keluhan spesifik: pandangannya sudah dicemari.

"Omong-omong, kapan jadinya mereka bertemu? Kalau mau reservasi meja secepatnya aja, weekend selalu penuh lho, kamu tahu kan ini kafe paling enak dibuat nongkrong anak muda. Udah nyaman, terjangkau lagi." Mulai deh Seokjin berlagak seperti promotor nomer satu, tapi namanya juga yang punya usaha, gimana mau diem-diem aja lihat orang lalu lalang, semuanya kan berpotensi jadi pelanggan. Huh, tanpa dikode begitu sebenarnya Jungkook juga sudah lebih dahulu merencanakan. Ia tidak punya ide tempat pertemuan lain, lagian peran Seokjin masih sangat dibutuhkan (plis, siapa nanti yang bisa ngawasin mereka dekat dan melaporkan situasi kondisi). Nggak lucu juga ia ngajak si Hyung sembunyi di kafe saingan. Siapa sih yang nggak kenal Seokjin di daerah sini? Sekali ketahuan langsung dikira sedang mata-matain.

"Secepatnya, Hyung. Aku belum bilang ke Yoongi-sunbae soal ini. Kuusahain besok udah dapet tanggal mainnya." Jungkook menjelaskan dengan jujur. Ia sudah menjanjikan Hari-H di minggu ini pada Taehyung, tapi sampai sekarang ia belum ada waktu untuk ngobrol dengan supervisor-nya secara privat. Maunya Jungkook culik bentar buat sejenak lupain kerjaan. Ia yakin Yoongi tidak akan marah (banget), karena ia tahu yang bersangkutan juga lagi butuh pacar. Uhm. Kalau nggak butuh, gak mungkin dia terpicu tiap dipanggil "GGJ-nim" oleh rekan kerja super nekat bernama Hoseok. GGJ, alias Ganteng Ganteng Jomblo, nantang banget gak tuh. Pokoknya ia sekarang hanya bisa berdoa, semoga ekspektasinya bisa jadi nyata. Nggak muluk-muluk, ia cuma ingin mereka bertemu sekali dalam keadaan baik. Masalah lanjut atau tidak, Jungkook sudah angkat tangan, tidak mau memikirkannya terlalu dalam.

―

 **to be continued.**

* * *

halo.

aku balik dengan seri baru ― janji ini bakal terdiri dari dua (edit: tiga) part aja. dan gak akan aq tinggalkan uhuk uhuk. mau digabungin rasanya agak timpang, karena bagian selanjutnya lebih banyak disorot dari sudut pandang taehyung. (dan saya gak pengen panjang-panjangin oneshot, saya sudah lelah garap wip tertentu sejak dua bulan lalu).

maaf banget kalau bahasa saya tidak karuwan. mode crack with feelings saya too strong lately. get ready for pastel boy yoongi / bad boy taehyung aka one of the cutest prompts i've ever found. mohon doa agar jungkookie diberi kesabaran :)


	2. part 2

**too bad, but it's too sweet** ― **2/3**

 **warning:** attempt in crack but failed anyway. chimtozzi's dirty jokes™. tolong jangan dipikir serius-serius.  
 **disclaimer:** i own nothing but plot. apa yang ada dalam fanfiksi biarlah tetap menjadi fiksi.

* * *

"K-kim Taehyung."

"Min Yoongi."

Keringat Taehyung mengucur deras, waduh, kalau begini terus ia bisa bau, apalagi bajunya sudah berlapis-lapis gini. Taehyung menenguk ludah dan mejulurkan tangan dengan sedikit bergetar. Sumpah, ia grogi tidak karuan, padahal ini nggak ada apa-apanya dibanding tampil di depan orang banyak. Sejak masuk ke area kafe, Taehyung sudah seperti anak hilang; duduk di meja yang sudah dipesan dengan muka bingung, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, menantikan sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Padahal ia tahu betul maksud kedatangannya hari ini beserta target yang akan diraih.

: merebut hati lelaki lucu bernama Min Yoongi.

Haha, ia kira yang bersangkutan bakal ogah-ogahan hanya untuk menyambut salam. Sudut hatinya yang terdalam berbisik bahwa pertemuan mereka tidak memiliki prospek bagus. Meskipun kawan mainnya bilang kalau Yoongi adalah sosok yang dewasa dan bisa dipercaya (dibalik penampilannya yang ugh, semanis gulali siap jilat ― tolong tampar Taehyung), tetap saja gelagatnya bikin sangsi. Ada kekhawatiran dan rasa takut yang terpampang nyata di bola mata. Dikiranya Taehyung polos mudah dibohongi? Maaf saja Jeon, kalian sudah berteman lima tahun, tentu Taehyung tahu mana bedanya fakta yang diungkap sepenuh hati dan ditutup-tutupi. Jangan lupa kalau Taehyung adalah orang yang pertama kali sadar, pandangan Jungkook pada Jimin di layar hape sudah sedikit tidak wajar, ia lah yang nyemprot Jungkook dengan sederet pertanyaan, _"Kamu ngefans sama dia?" "Ngefans dan naksir jaraknya tipis lho." "Kalau ngefans kamu ga bakal neriakin namanya dalam mimpimu!"_

"Jadi, Kim Taehyung-sshi. Apa yang kau lakukan sehari-hari?"

Pertanyaan Yoongi langsung membuyarkan lamunan. Taehyung berusaha menutupi malu dengan usap-usap hidung dan tersenyum lebar. Kata Jimin, senyumnya ampuh untuk membuat siapapun gagal fokus, tapi Taehyung masih bingung itu sebuah kelebihan atau pembawa sial. Terakhir ia senyum lebar di hadapan geng motor, ada salah satu anggota yang mengejar-ngejarnya sambil memonyongkan bibir. Taehyung ingin dicintai, tapi ya nggak gitu-gitu amat (Jangan bilang pada Jungkook kalau ia masih suka gangguin geng motor dan preman jalanan. Rasa penasarannya masih berkobar; selalu ada keinginan abstrak untuk berteman dengan tipe yang ditakuti banyak orang. Meski ia babak belur kemarin beneran karena nabrak tiang dan jatuh ke selokan. Maklumi Taehyung yang tidak bisa menahan diri, padahal cuman minum-minum _dikit_ ).

"Aku ― aku biasa jadi model. Masih jauh dari status profesional, karena itu … aku sedang coba cari pekerjaan sampingan." Taehyung menjawab dengan jujur, ia tidak berbakat dalam berpura-pura. Pekerjaannya sesudah lulus SMA tidak pernah stabil, ia harus keliling demi meretas dompet kering.

"Hmm. Kupikir kamu pengangguran, atau setidaknya terlibat pasar gelap."

 _Hah._

Ekspresi cerah Taehyung langsung memudar. Apa Yoongi menganggap ia tipe pemalas yang cocok menjadi bandar? _Really?_ Di pertemuan pertama mereka? Sebelum ia mengerucutkan bibir tanda terluka (sayang sekali, ternyata kamu sama saja dengan _mereka_ ), Yoongi mengetuk-ngetuk meja dan menarik senyum kecil, "Aku bercanda."

"Tapi aku jamin, benak orang-orang bodoh mengatakan demikian."

"Orang-orang bodoh?" Taehyung menautkan alis. Sedikit terperanjat dengan reaksi dan pilihan kata Yoongi yang tak terduga.

"Orang-orang yang menghakimi kita lewat penampilan. Hanya untuk membuat posisinya tampak lebih tinggi dan terhormat."

Butuh waktu baginya untuk memahami apa yang Yoongi sampaikan. Taehyung tidak mengira Yoongi sedang merujuk pada mereka; ya, ia dan dirinya sendiri. Tentang penampilan mereka yang unik dan berbeda dari orang-orang pada umumnya. Ada kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti dada, sebab ia belum pernah mendapat 'pembelaan' soal ini. Dari Jungkook, Jimin, keluarga, bahkan si mantan terkutuk. Karena mereka selalu protes, menginginkannya tampil sebagai orang lokal yang bersahaja, padahal hatinya selalu berteriak: ini adalah kebebasanku dalam berekspresi, ini sesuatu yang aku pilih dengan … uhuk, penuh tanggungjawab! Pada akhirnya mereka memang membiarkan dan melihat Taehyung apa adanya, tapi belum pernah sampai pada taraf mendukung sepenuh jiwa.

"Anyway, aku suka penampilanmu hari ini. Anak nakal, huh?"

Hati Taehyung serasa ditembus panah saat Yoongi menatapnya dalam-dalam. Sambil menggenggamkan tangan, Taehyung bersiap mengomentari _style_ Yoongi hari ini. Ia juga harus membuka sesi percakapan yang impresif dong. Begitu mengecek kembali kemeja krem berlengan panjang dengan _floral pattern_ , kacamata bundar dengan diameter cukup lebar, dan rambut pink berponi di hadapan, Taehyung serasa ingin terbang ke pelangi, menghujani Yoongi dengan semua kosakata indah yang ia ingat. Tapi sayang, hanya ada kata-kata standar yang keluar dari bibirnya, seperti _'Penampilan Yoongi-sshi hari ini oke.'_ Oke gimana? _Lowkey_ B aja? Memalukan sekali. Saat Yoongi tertawa mendengar komentarnya, ia pun cuma bisa meringis dan menutupi setengah muka.

"Kamu lucu sekali, Taehyung-sshi."

"Yo-Yoongi-sshi juga lucu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak lucu. Katakan itu pada Seoltangie."

Pandangan keduanya terarah pada boneka Barbie yang duduk cantik di dekat nomer meja. Sebenarnya Taehyung sudah menyadari kehadirannya dari awal, tapi terlalu takut untuk bertanya. Apalagi setelah mendengar pendapat Yoongi soal 'orang-orang bodoh' yang mudah sekali menghakimi lewat penampilan, ia jadi makin ragu-ragu dalam menyuarakan pikiran. Bila di hadapannya adalah Jungkook, ia bakal menonjok pelan, bertanya _"Sejak kapan kamu hobi main boneka?"_ diiringi tawa kencang, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sehari-hari. Masalahnya, ini tuh Min Yoongi; lelaki yang belum ia pahami luar dalam. Jungkook yang sudah mengenalnya setahunan saja mengaku tidak dekat, apalagi ia yang baru bertemu dengan modal nekat. Mana berani ia nyodorin cemoohan dan ceramah _"Main boneka sungguh tidak manly!"_ dengan suara berat yang membakar? ― Gila aja. Taehyung tidak mau dianggap sebagai 'orang-orang bodoh' ala Yoongi ( _dan dirinya sendiri_ ). Jika Taehyung saja tidak suka dianggap sebagai korban pergaulan bebas dan kriminal hanya karena dandanan dan pilihan pakaiannya, kenapa ia harus memberikan label seenak udel?

"Apa Jungkook tidak bilang apa-apa soal Seoltangie?"

Yoongi memecah keheningan, menyadari kalau Taehyung sedikit-sedikit hilang fokus (baca: melamum berkepanjangan), meski tidak mau menunjukkannya secara frontal. Lihat saja cara Taehyung menggeleng pelan, tersenyum lebar, kemudian diam seribu bahasa. Kemana spirit ingin memberi kesan terbaik tadi? Hilang di tengah jalan padahal belum mulai sama sekali? Ha ha. Untung Jungkook sedang menangani pemotretan tertentu, tidak mungkin ia menguntit Taehyung dan menertawakan kecanggungannya sepanjang kencan perdana. Taehyung tahu betul anak itu sedang gelagapan begitu dapat tugas mendadak kapan hari. Ia hanya berharap tidak ada mata-mata kiriman yang mencatat gerak-geriknya dari A sampai Z.

"Kenapa tidak kenalan saja? Hai Taehyung-oppa! Kenalkan, Seoltangie di sini. Aku sudah bertahun-tahun diasuh oleh Daddy. Bagaimana pendapat Oppa tentang OOTD-ku hari ini? Daddy selalu memberikanku setelan dan styling terbaik lho, tiap jalan yang kulewati sudah seperti runway."

"…."

Cara Yoongi menggerakkan tubuh dan lengan 'Seoltangie' dengan jemarinya yang halus, merubah nada suaranya menjadi lebih centil untuk menghayati peran, lalu memanggilnya ' _Oppa_ ' ― Oh Tidak.

Tidak, Kim Taehyung. Tolong sadar diri. Belum genap satu jam kalian bertatap muka, kamu pikir ini saat yang tepat untuk berimajinasi? Harusnya kamu bisa mengerahkan kemampuan agar Min Yoongi tertarik dengan apa yang kamu punya. Agar kencan hari ini tidak berakhir garing dan selesai begitu saja (tanpa ada sugesti jadwal kencan berikutnya). Situ sudah minta dicarikan calon sampai nangis buaya, ujungnya mati kutu dengan muka memerah kan jadi gak guna.

"Tapi sejujurnya," Yoongi mendudukkan Seoltangie ke tempat asal dan kembali memandang Taehyung dalam-dalam, "aku tidak mengira kau punya pengalaman sebagai model. Mungkin ini semacam konspirasi semesta. Jungkook tidak banyak cerita tentangmu, ia hanya bilang kalau penampilanmu sering membuat orang lain takut. Padahal dari segi manapun, kau tidak terlihat berbahaya."

 _Jungkook juga tidak banyak cerita tentangmu, Yoongi-sshi._ Ingin Taehyung menimpali, sambil mengingat-ingat apa saja yang sudah Jungkook ceritakan setelah ia memilih Yoongi sebagai kandidat uhuk, calon pacar. Ia tahu Yoongi adalah supervisor divisi fotografi di sebuah agensi periklanan. Ia juga tahu Yoongi memiliki ketertarikan besar pada fashion dan musik. Jungkook sempat memberinya akun SNS milik Yoongi, tapi ia tidak menemukan informasi penting, trivia, atau fragmen hidupnya lewat jajaran foto (berbeda sekali dengan Jimin yang jelas-jelas mengekspos aktivitas dan tempat-tempat tongkrongannya secara terbuka). Unggahan terakhir Yoongi di instagram adalah foto anjing kecil dengan pita berwarna peach di kepala, diambil Maret, _dua tahun yang lalu_. Mungkin Yoongi tipikal yang berseluncur di dunia maya menggunakan _pseudonim_ ― identitas yang tidak diketahui kolega-koleganya demi menjaga nama dan profesionalitas. Taehyung banyak dengar soal _personal branding_ dari kawan-kawan modelnya, ia rasa orang seperti Yoongi sedang dan akan terus mengembangkannya di lingkup kerja.

"Mungkin Jungkook melompati cerita soal boneka Yoongi-sshi dan latar belakang pekerjaanku karena khawatir bakal mengundang ilfil. Padahal sih kita santai-santai aja. Ck ck, ia keseringan mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu."

"Hah, kenapa?"

"O-oh, apa aku mengatakan pikiranku keras-keras? M-maaf." Taehyung kelabakan dan buru-buru menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan, tapi Yoongi mencengkeram pergelangannya kuat-kuat, menariknya hingga kembali bersinggungan dengan serat halus meja. Duh, tidak perlu bawa-bawa kaca, Taehyung bisa merasakan pipinya memanas, lama-lama bisa gosong semakin banyaknya frekuensi bersentuhan dengan Yoongi ― secara tiba-tiba. Hei! Harusnya di sini Taehyung yang ahli soal pegang-memegang, kenapa mendadak kemampuannya terpatahkan?

"Tidak, tidak. Taehyung-sshi, lanjutkan saja, aku ingin mendengar ceritamu, pendapatmu tentang sesuatu, suaramu yang … semanis madu."

Apa-apaan ini! Taehyung tidak ingin diserang secara bertubi-tubi! Kenapa Yoongi memuji sesuatu yang sering membuatnya tidak percaya diri! Dengar, ada saat di mana Taehyung merasa suaranya terlalu berat, kulitnya terlalu gelap, tubuhnya terlalu besar untuk ukuran seorang model. Ia masih jauh dari kata ideal dan berkarir di ranah yang lebih luas. Yang harusnya dapat apresiasi itu dirinya sendiri! Lihat kulitnya yang putih, halus, tanpa noda. Tubuhnya yang ramping. Bibirnya yang mungil dan indah. Tidak lupa, sudut mata yang tajam sekaligus elegan. Taehyung mengurutkan alasan mengapa min Yoongi lebih pantas menjadi model dalam hati ― jelas itu tidak membantu, karena yang bersangkutan tetap menatapnya seolah tidak ada esok hari, membungkamnya dengan sekumpulan bujuk rayu (bagi Taehyung pribadi, uh, atau mungkin ia terlalu geer). "Kim Taehyung, aku tidak mau senyummu lepas sampai kencan kita usai. Jangan batasi dirimu hanya karena takut membuatku tersinggung."

Siapapun tolong tahan Yoongi! Taehyung tidak terbiasa dengan perhatian yang seperti ini dalam sesi kencan. Mantannya saja sering melanggar etika 'pandang mata saat seseorang mengajakmu berbicara' dan jarang memberinya waktu untuk berpendapat tentang berbagai macam topik. Ia sudah terbiasa menjadi pendengar setia dan komentator singkat selama periode mereka bersama, padahal kalau sudah bertemu Jungkook atau Jimin, ia bawelnya minta ampun. Sekarang orang di hadapannya ini malah memaksanya membuka mulut. Taehyung sendiri juga maunya begitu, tapi situ membuat proses dalam sirkuit otaknya tidak teratur.

"Kenapa Yoongi-sshi tahu aku sedang membatasi diri?"

(Bahkan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu melenceng dari rencana awal.)

"Ayolah, haha, aku tahu orang selalu jaim di hari pertama. Atau kau ingin mendengar tentangku dulu sebelum menceritakan tentang dirimu sendiri?"

Yoongi memainkan jemarinya dan Taehyung bersumpah, pikirannya soal kencan yang tidak memiliki prospek bagus dan pribadi Yoongi yang misterius lengser perlahan. Ia tidak mau berharap terlalu tinggi, tapi apakah ini artinya ia boleh memasuki kehidupan personal Yoongi; berbagi pengalaman sebagai sesama penganut paham ' _lihat aku lebih dari sekedar penampilan_ '? Mungkin ia tidak akan langsung bertanya alasan di balik pilihan _style_ dan hobinya membawa boneka ― Yoongi pun begitu, tidak akan menanyai kenapa ia terlalu baik untuk seorang preman, _wait_ , Taehyung memang bukan preman! Menghela napas dalam-dalam, Taehyung akhirnya menatap balik Yoongi dengan berani, memasang kuda-kuda untuk mewujudkan keinginan-keinginan yang ia kumpulkan, perlahan-lahan.

.

* * *

.

"Lalu gimana?"

"Ya nggak gimana-gimana, mereka akhirnya bisa ngobrol dengan luwes. Mungkin karena topik mereka nyambung. Satu model, satu fotografer, kombinasi yang bagus."

"Obrolannya tentang apa aja? Jangan-jangan Taehyung langsung curhat soal mantan!"

"Ya mana aku tau. Kamu kira aku bakal duduk di samping meja mereka dan dengerin sampai mereka pulang?" seloroh Seokjin dengan nada tinggi, menjitak Jungkook sebelum si anak tengil bertanya yang aneh-aneh.

Dua orang yang menangani balik layar sekarang sedang mengadakan rapat khusus, menghitung presentase keberhasilan rancangan yang sudah dibuat. Jungkook sebagai ketua pelaksana memang tidak bisa hadir saat Hari-H karena _Yang Mulia Ah Young_ mendadak memberikannya beban pemotretan di luar kota. Perintah wanita itu adalah mutlak, meski semua tahu ia bukan 'bos besar' ― hanya orang yang dipercaya untuk memimpin setiap rapat dan diksusi _art concept_. Ya sudahlah, yang jelas ia sudah mengutus _partner in crime_ untuk mengawasi jalannya kencan. Sayangnya, Seokjin sendiri tidak tega menguping. Ia tipe penguntit yang bersahaja, duduk di pojok sambil memainkan laptop seperti pria kantoran, melirik calon sejoli sesekali sambil menyeruput minuman hangat kesayangan. Ia cuma bisa melaporkan proses mereka menghilangkan kecanggungan dan reaksi-reaksi lucu yang kebetulan ia tangkap.

"Lah tapi serius, Hyung? Yoongi-sunbae yang mendominasi percakapan?" Jungkook tidak bertanya, hanya memastikan apa ia salah dengar waktu Seokjin mengatakan kalau sahabatnya terlihat grogi setengah mati, susah menimpali lawan bicaranya yang sudah berlagak seperti pemandu seminar. Yoongi sih sudah terkenal sebagai tipe yang anti menahan pikiran, jiwa kepemimpinan dan keluwesannya dalam berbicara lah yang mengantarkan doi menjadi _supervisor, after all_ (bahkan suatu hari nanti, ia yakin Yoongi bisa naik pangkat sampai ke jajaran direksi). Tapi Taehyung? Kim Taehyung yang terbawel sejagad? Yang merajuk dan ngasih ceramah hidup sekali tidak diajakin main bareng? Yang cara pdkt-in gebetannya sering bikin malu? Serius, Jungkook tuh sudah membayangkan kawannya itu membawa sebuket bunga dan boneka beruang sebagai cinderamata kencan. Kemudian menimpali cerita Yoongi dengan suit-suit menggoda. Jangan lupa senyum lebar dan kedip-kedip manja yang terus ia banggakan sebagai _charming point_.

"Iya. Mereka bertukar cerita selama kurang lebih dua jam. Tapi aku berani bertaruh, 90% topik yang mereka bahas dibuka oleh Min Yoongi. Sampai akhir kawanmu tuh terlihat hopeless," jelas Seokjin sambil nyengir nakal, "mungkin kali ini ia benar-benar bertemu orang yang memenuhi kriteria pacar idaman."

Hmm. Kriteria pacar idaman, ya. Jungkook mangut-mangut. Ia sudah lama paham kalau Taehyung suka mencari pria yang lebih pendek dan menggemaskan. Kadang ada yang tinggi, tapi tetap punya sisi yang membuatnya terlihat 'lembut' dan 'menyenangkan' (kata Taehyung sih. Kadang delusinya terhadap gebetan terlalu berlebihan sampai bikin Jungkook bingung mana fiksi mana kenyataan). Dari segi fisik, ia bisa mencari calon yang cocok untuk Taehyung secepat kilat, tapi urusan batin, Jungkook tidak bisa banyak berkomentar. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang, padahal tidak tahu apa-apa soal kepribadian ― hanya dengar dari ini itu, tidak bisa membuktikannya secara langsung. Jadi kalau ditanya, apa Yoongi kriteria idaman Taehyung? Ya mana saya tahu. Fisiknya sih iya. Penting si doi berpotensi tidak melukai Taehyung di pertemuan pertama saja.

Kalau Yoongi beda lagi. Dulu sekali ia sempat tanya pada orang-orang kantor apa _supervisor_ -nya itu pernah punya pacar. Semua mengaku tidak tahu, sepanjang Yoongi berkarir di agensi, sosok yang paling dekat dengannya hanyalah Seoltangie (Jungkook ingin tertawa tapi tidak tega). Hoseok mungkin satu-satunya orang yang bisa menembus area privasi Mas Pengawas, dan dari Hoseok ia tahu kalau Yoongi punya pemikiran yang terbuka. Si Mas tidak peduli mau mengencani siapa, yang penting bisa sabar menghadapi cobaan. Cobaan macam apa Jungkook juga tidak paham. Yang jelas ia sudah bersyukur nggak kena semprot sewaktu nawarin, _"Sunbae tertarik nggak buat kencan sama teman dekat saya? Dia sedang butuh obat buat hatinya yang sakit."_ Padahal saat itu mereka lagi bahas _feedback_ klien. Sungguh beruntung, atau memang ini sudah diatur oleh takdir.

"Kuharap begitu, Hyung. Kebahagiaan Taehyungie-hyung adalah kebahagiaanku juga." Ujar Jungkook sambil berpose dramatis.

―

 _"Kalau mereka memang cocok, aku akan mendukung sepenuh hati."_

Begitulah 'sumpah' yang Jungkook ucapkan secara spontan di suatu hari yang cerah. Pasca kencan perdana yang dinilai sukses (dan disinyalir akan berlanjut sampai jangka waktu yang tidak pasti), Taehyung datang menginvasi apartemennya untuk memberi kecupan di pipi. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, bisiknya. Oke, itu tidak perlu. Melihat kawannya tersenyum senang dan tidak menggangu ketenangan batin saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Eh nggak sih, ujung-ujungnya ia juga nagih janji, 'Katanya mau bantu aku deketin Park Jimin!' ― Maaf, hatinya sendiri juga lagi kesepian.

Di kantor, Yoongi tidak bilang apa-apa. Mereka saling bersinggungan untuk membahas proyek dan proyek saja. padahal Jungkook sudah harap-harap cemas, siapa tahu Yoongi jadi lebih murah senyum dan memberinya perpanjangan _deadline_ karena ia sudah berperan aktif dalam memperlancar hubungan asmara. Taunya ia cuman mendapat lambaian tangan dan tatapan iba dari Seoltangie. Haha, mengkhayal di siang bolong itu tidak sehat, Bung. Hari pun kembali ia lalui dengan normal sampai malam tiba.

Kecuali, ada pesan yang tiba-tiba muncul di layar _handphone_ ketika ia hendak berbaring, membuatnya terkejut dan berkedip-kedip bingung begitu membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar, sekali, dua kali.

 **Yoongi-sunbaenim  
** Hi, Jeon. Thanks a lot,  
and … Sorry.

Penyampaian singkat-padat-jelas adalah _trademark_ Yoongi, jadi Jungkook tidak mau mikir terlalu dalam tentang makna di balik ucapan maaf dan terima kasih yang diterimanya. Mungkin ini cara Yoongi menunjukkan rasa senang sesudah dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang cocok, sekaligus penyesalan karena tidak bisa menyampaikan kesan-kesannya secara langsung. Profesionalisme di tempat kerja harus selalu dijaga, huh?

Jungkook tidak tahu, kalau ternyata permintaan maaf Yoongi adalah sebuah _pertanda._

.

* * *

.

Terjangkit _lovestruck_ ada sesuatu yang wajar, kan?

Dalam lima tahun, Taehyung sudah naksir orang lebih dari dua puluh kali, malah ada saat di mana ia bisa ganti gebetan tiap bulan. Terlihat mudah bukan? Tidak seperti cari kerjaan tetap. Coba jatuh cinta bisa menghasilkan uang, Taehyung pasti sudah bisa keliling dunia. Haha. Jungkook mendengus dan melempar tubuhnya di atas sofa.

Sudah dua minggu sejak ia mempertemukan Taehyung dengan Yoongi, dan kawan mainnya itu, kini sedang dalam fase tergila-gila. Melihatnya senyum-senyum sendiri di depan layar _handphone_ , kemudian berguling senang di saat Jungkook sedang serius-seriusnya garap kerjaan membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Jomblo mana yang tidak terganggu, duh! Memang apa sih yang Yoongi lakukan sampai Taehyung bisa lupa diri begitu? Kemarin saja ia memergoki si kawan sedang teleponan dan tertawa sampai mau nangis. _Kan horor._ Yoongi tidak pernah membuat seseorang terhibur sampai seperti itu di kantor, justru dia salah satu orang paling susah diajak bercanda. Tengok Hoseok, sudah beragam cara dilakukannya untuk membuat benteng Yoongi roboh, ternyata sampai sekarang tidak menunjukkan hasil signifikan. Sesekali Yoongi memang ikut menimpali, tapi plis, ia terdengar garing sekali, seperti bapak-bapak yang kerjaannya cuman nonton berita politik, alias kurang piknik (bukan Jungkook yang bilang, ia cuman nguping dari sana-sini). Kalau disinggung-singgung soal selera humor, ia bisa langsung ngasih kerjaan setumpuk dengan _deadline_ pendek.

"Perasaan tuh Taehyung nggak gini-gini amat sebulan terakhir, padahal katanya sempat punya pacar."

Ini nih yang bikin Jungkook jadi berprasangka buruk. Jangan-jangan Taehyung cuman cari alasan agar ia mau bantu buat cariin calon. Jangan-jangan doi hari itu memang sengaja cari masalah dengan geng motor ― biar datang dengan kondisi tidak karuan. Tapi kok niat amat aktingnya, segitu gak sabarnya kah mengakhiri kesendirian? Jungkook aja sabar, lho. Saking sabarnya, saat Taehyung bilang ia sudah menyampaikan keinginannya mengenal Jimin secara personal ke yang bersangkutan, ia nunggu sampai hatinya siap dahulu. (Taehyung, dengan alis terangkat dan seringai menggoda: _"Emang hatimu pernah siap?"_ Ugh, berisik.)

"Apa mantannya dulu beneran nyebelin ya? Tapi kok ya mau aja dipacarin, sampai harus capek-capek move on." Jungkook tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit siapakah gerangan mantan Taehyung ― beneran, sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu nama dan penampakannya. SNS Taehyung sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak-jejak hubungan di masa lampau, gimana caranya mau _stalking_. Terakhir ia cek, Taehyung lagi foto bareng _marshmallow_ putih di tangan. Pakai caption super _cheesy_ ditambah _kissy emoji_. Sungguh tidak _subtle_ , jelas itu kode kalau ia lagi kangen Yoongi. Tahu nama panggilan terkini Taehyung pada Yoongi? Little Snowy! Little! Snowy!

("Terus gimana Yoongi sekarang kalau ketemu kamu? Ada perubahan?" tanya Seokjin kapan hari. Jungkook menggeleng dengan muka datar. Tolong tahan dia untuk tidak mengekspos hubungan dua orang itu pada khalayak umum, membuat satu kantor terguncang.)

Jungkook menutup mata, berharap fase menyebalkan ini segera reda. Nggak tahu kenapa, ada rasa kangen pada sosok Taehyung yang curhat perihal kesendirian. Nggak cuma itu, ia juga kangen gimana Taehyung cerita soal pemotretan, kenalan baru, dan hal-hal unik seputar kerjaannya. Mungkin karena saat ini, ia sudah tidak bisa saling _relate_ lagi dengannya. Gimana mau _relate_ , situ sudah seperti pergi ke alam lain kalau Yoongi udah ngajakin _chatting_ atau teleponan. Nggak guna lagi main bareng dan ngadain kunjungan kalau ujungnya ia diabaikan! _Fine,_ Taehyung sekarang tidak butuh kawan ngenes seperti Jungkook sebagai tempat bersandar. Sana bersenang-senang sampai bosan. Kalau ujungnya kamu nggak cocok, lalu putus sama Yoongi, jangan datang lagi buat minta tolong sambil nangis-nangis!

―

 _Turns out_ , hubungan Taehyung dan Yoongi masih baik-baik saja sampai lewat dari sebulan. Langgeng euy. Padahal masih nggak jelas juga mereka sudah resmi pacaran atau belum.

Jungkook secara tidak sadar selalu menghitung hari, seolah-olah mau menandai kapan berakhirnya sebuah kisah cinta yang fana. Seseorang harus segera menyelamatkan anak ini sebelum ia tertimbun gunungan garam. _Salty_ itu tidak sehat, kawan.

Untungnya, Taehyung cepat insyaf dan tidak lagi lupa daratan. Mungkin karena ia menyadari ekspresi sedih Jungkook tiap diajakin _hang out_ bareng. Di beberapa kesempatan, fotografer muda itu kelihatan menghindari tatapan mata dan jelas itu membuat Taehyung kalang kabut ("Adikku sayang, janganlah kakak kau buang!" Teriak Taehyung suatu malam, Jungkook langsung memukul bokongnya dengan gagang sapu). Hanya saja, caranya untuk memperbaiki hubungan pertemanan terbilang unik.

 **Tae-hyung  
** Jungkookiee!  
Hari ini aku mau kencan!  
Yoongi-hyung mau nunjukkin koleksi baju seoltangie  
Katanya ada beberapa kombinasi yang cocok buatku~

Ya, Taehyung memasuki memasuki fase menyampahi hidup Jungkook dengan laporan sehari-hari. Masalahnya, ini bukan laporan kerja atau uji kemampuan yang layak dijadikan bahan diskusi selama berjam-jam, ini laporan _super penting_ tentang apa yang ia lakukan bersama _supervisor_ -nya, dari pagi hingga petang! Kalau begini ceritanya, Jungkook kan jadi tahu apa yang Yoongi sembunyikan di sela-sela mengawasi kerjaan orang. Imej serius yang selama ini dia pasang tidak lagi membuat Jungkook terkesan. Gimana-gimana Yoongi ternyata juga manusia; ada saat di mana ia menatap layar komputer sekaligus membalas pesan-pesan Taehyung dengan senyum terkembang.

("Sst, Jungkook-sshi. Kenapa Yoongi-sshi akhir-akhir ini lebih sering senyum ya, itu membuatnya semakin manis sekaligus menyeramkan." Tanya beberapa orang kantor, saat ia kembali dari ruangan rapat.

"Wah saya juga kurang tahu. mungkin mood-nya sedang bagus." Balas Jungkook sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. Tidak, wahai manusia. Aku tahu segalanya.)

Ehm, mungkin tidak segalanya. Jungkook tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu sudah sejauh apa hubungan mereka. sekedar teman kencan biasa, sudah mulai mengobrol soal masa depan, atau bermalam di tempat masing-masing … untuk membahas _fashion_ , tentu saja! Apa Jungkook sudah bilang kalau _style_ Taehyung sekarang semakin berkembang? Ia sekarang sudah bisa memakai pakaian berwarna terang, meski selalu dikombinasikan dengan hitam, entah di bagian bawahan maupun _outer_. _Make-up_ yang dia pakai sekarang juga nggak gelap-gelap amat, ia sudah mengurangi penggunaan _eyeliner_ berlebih ― sedikit lagi sampai ia beneran bisa jalan-jalan dengan _make-up_ natural.

Ada sisi positifnya lah. Benar kata Mama Jeon, jatuh cinta sanggup merubah seseorang. Sudah berapa kali Taehyung diberi saran soal penampilan dan menampiknya seketika ("Kalian nggak sayang aku apa adanya?"). Taunya doi baru luluh waktu bertemu sang pawang. Omong-omong, pawangnya sendiri masih tidak lepas dari warna pastel. _Style_ -nya tidak berubah dan ia masih menenteng Seoltang ke mana-mana, kadang menyelipkannya di tas rajutan kecil, atau mendudukkan 'si gadis' di dekatnya. Tapi, kalau suatu hari Yoongi datang dengan jaket kulit dan kacamata hitam, Jungkook tidak akan kaget.

 _Ting!_

 **Tae-hyung  
** Jungkookiee!  
Hari ini Yoongi-hyung bawain holly dari rumah keluarganya …  
Aku harusnya bawain kkanji juga dari apartemen Joonie-hyung :(

Begitulah, pesan-pesan dari Taehyung memang _so random_ , tapi yang begini ini membuat hubungannya dengan Jungkook tak lagi renggang. Apalagi kalau sudah bawa-bawa foto sebagai bukti. Jungkook tidak bisa menahan tawa. Siapa yang tahu kalau Yoongi _-sunbae_ bisa memasang muka jelek? Min Yoongi yang itu, ternyata juga bisa makan sampai belepotan, terbahak sambil memegangi perut, dan menggembungkan pipi seperti anak kecil yang keinginannya tidak dipenuhi. Ya ampun, memang mereka umur berapa sih? Bisa-bisanya bikin Jungkook baper ― sebagai orang yang harusnya lebih muda dan menghadapi hari dengan ceria.

Lambat laun Jungkook tak lagi menghitung, sudah berapa hari sejak ia membuat rancangan bodoh bersama Seokjin-hyung; berapa hari sejak Taehyung dan Yoongi bertemu, atau lebih tepatnya, saling menemukan. Cie. Jungkook kadang merasakan benih-benih kebanggaan, mendorongnya spontan berpikir, mungkin ia bisa mendirikan biro jodoh, mengembangkan bakat-bakatnya yang terpendam.

Tapi,

Ada saja momen yang membelokkan angin positif. Membuat Jungkook ingin hengkang dari Korea dan mengejar Jimin saja. Persetan dengan agensi! Biarlah ia menjadi _freelancer_ abadi! Ogah bertemu Kim Taehyung dan Min Yoongi!

―

"Lho, lho, kamu kenapa jadi lemes begini," tanya Seokjin begitu melihat muka gelap Jungkook di sudut kafe. Nganggur sekali ya sepertinya, tapi percayalah, si pemilik kafe ini diam-diam merancang strategi promosi dan mengawasi sirkulasi uang dengan serius.

"HYUNG. HUHU." Jungkook menelungkupkan kepala dan menendangkan kaki seperti bocah sedang tantrum. Asalnya ia ingin sekali bersandar di bahu Seokjin yang super bidang dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang yang bersangkutan, tapi itu terlihat sangat homo dan Jungkook akan teringat lagi pada dua sejoli bodoh yang membuat tidurnya tak bisa nyenyak.

"Cup-cup, ada apa lagi ini." Seokjin menggeser kursi dan duduk di samping Jungkook, bersiap mendengar curhatan seperti yang rutin ia jalankan. Namanya juga kerjaan sampingan.

"Hyung aku gak mau lagi jadi mak comblang!"

Suer, ia tidak mau sok-sokan lagi jadi agen perjodohan, menganggap diri dianugerahi mata elang yang mampu mendeteksi cocok tidaknya satu calon dengan calon yang lain (memang dia siapa? Lihat benang merah seperti di kartun-kartun saja gak bisa!). Semua karena semalam, ia diteror Taehyung dengan pesan-pesan yang sulit sekali untuk dijabarkan. Setelah dibangunkan paksa oleh dering panggilan masuk yang tidak berhenti sampai lima kali, ia mendapati kotak percakapannya penuh dengan pesan dari si Hyung Terlaknat, menutup pesan-pesan penting lain dari keluarga maupun rekan kerja. Ada apa gerangan, Jungkook sudah diliputi rasa bingung dan khawatir, ternyata Taehyung tuh ―

hanya mengirimkan,

foto-foto Yoongi yang tidur terlentang sambil telanjang dada,

dengan keterangan,

 _Makan malam hari ini manis sekali~_

MAKSUDNYA TUH APA.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Taehyung masih berusaha menelponnya lagi. Jungkook yang belum kelar menenangkan jiwa sebenarnya berniat tidak mengangkat. Serius. Namun malam masih panjang dan ia tidak mau ada dering berisik yang mengganggu prosesi tidur cantik. Dering berisik selain alarm, tentunya. Ia tidak senekat itu untuk mematikan _handphone_ dan tidur sampai melewati jam kerja. Walhasil, ia pun memasang telinga lebar-lebar untuk mendengar penjelasan Taehyung. _'Sebaiknya kamu punya alasan yang kuat untuk membangunkanku, Hyung. Aku memberimu satu kesempatan,'_ desisnya, diikuti dengan napas berat.

 _"Jungkookie!"_

 _"Ya?!"_

 _"Sumpah, Yoongi-hyung lucu banget."_

 _"Lucu?!"_

 _"Iya, jadi pengen gigit!"_

SUNGGUH,

SUNGGUH TIDAK BERFAEDAH.

―

"Uh. aku turut sedih mendengarnya." Seokjin hanya bisa puk-puk punggung begitu Jungkook menyelesaikan cerita singkatnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tuh … sudah merestui hubungan mereka … sudah seneng mereka bisa saling melengkapi. lalu kenapa … aku diginiin." _Aku nggak minta mereka buat beberin aktivitas mereka di malam hari, menodai kesucian hati dan pikiranku!_ Jungkook rasanya ingin lompat ke kolam terdekat. Ia tahu, mungkin semalam Taehyung sedang mabuk berat sampai tidak ingat apapun. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak berhak mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini! Ia hanya anak polos yang ingin kawan baik dan rekan kantornya menjadi pasangan rukun sejahtera; saling berbagi pengalaman hidup, mendukung pekerjaan masing-masing, sampai merubah sedikit demi sedikit kebiasaan lama. Bukan jadi teman berbagi manfaat ―

"Kamu polos dari mananya, dek."

Jungkook meninju dada Seokjin kuat-kuat. Ohok.

"Ugh … kenapa kamu nggak tanyain langsung aja … apa mereka sudah meresmikan hubungan. Jangan tiba-tiba menyimpulkan begitu, siapa tahu semalam mereka nggak melakukan apa-apa, cuma berbaring bersama." Ada penekanan di kata _berbaring_ yang membuat Jungkook kembali menyiksa Seokjin dengan tinjuan mautnya. korban kini terkapar di kursi, mengaduh sambil memegangi tubuhnya yang rapuh, sementara Jungkook masih merengut, terbawa suasana hatinya yang masih kalut.

"Aku sudah bertanya, Hyung," bisiknya pelan. Meskipun ia bertanya tentang sesuatu yang _sedikit_ berbeda, ada hal ganjil yang membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Ia tidak tertarik mencampuri urusan 'rumah tangga' Taehyung dan Yoongi. Hanya saja, saat ia memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Taehyung lewat pesan di pagi hari, ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang jauh di luar ekspektasi. Kawan baiknya memang sedang menginap di tempat Yoongi, tapi ia mengaku tidak mengirim foto apapun atau menelponnya di tengah malam ( _"Ngirim foto dan nelpon gimana? Aku tepar semalaman, Kookie. Kita langsung tidur setelah nonton bioskop bareng. Hape aja aku lempar asal."_ ) Haha. Lucu sekali. Jelas-jelas ia masih punya bukti berupa jajaran foto nista dalam kotak percakapan dan daftar panggilan masuk, tapi Taehyung tetap mengelak. Ia sampai mengiriminya _screenshot_ kotak percakapan dan daftar panggilan keluar dari _handphone_ -nya.

Bener. Nggak ada apa-apa. Percakapan terakhirnya dengan Taehyung dalam _screenshot_ itu dikirim pukul 5 sore. Telepon terakhir Taehyung juga menunjukkan nama 'Joonie-hyung', bukan 'Kookie'. Koleksi foto di galerinya nya juga tidak ada yang berbahaya _._ Kebanyakan foto diri dan berdua di berbagai tempat berbeda.

Kok bisa.

 _Apa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu? Apa mereka sedang menjahilinya? Hari ulang tahunnya sudah lewat jauh! Taehyungie-hyung kalau sudah mabuk memang bikin orang pusing, tapi masak ia sempat menghapus percakapan dan log panggilan agar aksinya tidak ketahuan? Tega amat bohongin dia sampai seperti ini!_

 _Atau, Yoongi-sunbae yang—uh._

Jungkook benar-benar tidak bisa fokus. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan yang mengantarkannya pada kecurigaan berlebih. Hhh. Mungkin benar, ia harus meluruskan segala prasangka, tidak banyak mengkhawatirkan orang lain dan membebani dirinya sendiri. Oke. Anggap saja ini khilaf; aib yang akan ia hapus sesegera mungkin dari memori. Kalaupun ia penasaran dengan status hubungan mereka sekarang, ia harus mengikuti saran Seokjin-hyung untuk berbicara empat mata. Ya, ia akan menemui salah satu dari mereka, _preferably Taehyung,_ untuk mengklarifikasi dan serius menyampaikan:

 _Jangan bilang kalau kalian tidak serius soal ini semua._

―

 **to be continued.**

* * *

2/3!

jangan serius-serius apaan. jatuhnya serius gini haha. maafin saya (lagi). masih banyak yang belum dibahas dan aku mutusin buat nambah chapter ― dan iya. jimin bakal muncul. dia nggak sefana yang jungkook pikirkan.

basically fanfik ini adalah upaya saya pribadi buat eksplor platonic taekook. jadi taegi-nya banyakan dilihat dari sudut pandang orang lain. mungkin nanti saya bakal bikin part tersendiri buat mereka. soalnya kalau dimasukin jelas ratingnya naik haha. konsep mereka cukup kotor di seri ini. semoga akunya bisa tahan diri :(


End file.
